Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to apparatuses, systems, and methods for the treatment of wounds, for example, by using dressings in combination with negative pressure wound therapy. Embodiments herein may be particularly useful for the treatment of incisional wounds.
Description of the Related Art
Negative pressure wound therapy has become a common therapy for the treatment of certain types of wounds, often improving the rate of healing while also removing exudates and other deleterious substances from the wound site. In some cases, negative pressure wound therapy is applied to incisional wounds, such as those resulting from surgical procedures. However, existing negative pressure wound treatment systems lack adequate mechanisms for applying closing force to the wound and/or supporting the sutures or other attachment means utilized to seal the incisional wound.
Additionally, prior art dressings for use with negative pressure have been difficult to apply, particularly around curved or non-flat body surfaces. Following application of negative pressure, wound exudate may soak into the dressing, which may be aesthetically unpleasing and potentially embarrassing in social situations.